


Insanely in Love

by proot



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Cris is a mob boss with a big ass scar on his face, Cris is secretly a big softie, Geri is protective, Leo is a cutie, M/M, Sese needs a nap, Swearing, but only very few know this, this may be dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: The scarred man is staring from inside his office at the outside world, from the ground with taxis driving dangerously to the man and woman unashamedly fucking in an office with the blinds open to the sky with a helicopter buzzing around. He smiles remembering his past to his present.It all started when he was a child living in the worst neighbourhood, dreaming about becoming a football player, the best anyone could imagine. But life is tricky, life plays by its’ own rules. He went from being a kid with a dream of playing football to a kid with a talent of perfectly finishing his boss’ enemies off.This is the man who everyone fears, even the police. This is the man who no one can find an evidence of everything he’s done. This is a man who is fearless and has no problem of taking anything and anyone he wants. This is the man who can lose everything he has gained, because he loves his enemy. This is Cristiano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got other stories, but fuck this was on my mind. Also I'm still bitter about Juventus losing... I cry.
> 
> Also, I thought of them in new york.. So when you read them speaking, kinda imagine them with a new york accent

“We found him.” Sergio stands in the middle of the office, nervous and relieved to be telling the new information.

 

Cristiano is still facing the window, his back to his friend. Sergio can’t tell if his boss is happy or indifferent, and this causes an increase in nervousness. Cristiano is already dangerous, but an unpredictable Cristiano is something out of people’s worst nightmares. Sergio knows his friend cares about him, but he’s a wild card.

 

“Where is he?” His tone is indifferent. Fuck. Sergio has to be as cautious as possible.

 

“Messi is in a small town in Texas.” Sergio keeps his tone as neutral as possible.

 

“Texas?” Cristiano slightly moves his head to the right, indicating he wants to hear more.

 

“Yeah, he’s changed his name and hair, he even grew a beard and got a lot of tattoos.” Sergio had to give it to the kid; he went all out. The Spaniard had a hard time understanding that the pictures were showing Leo, but once he saw the doe-eyes (with the ugly contact-lenses), he knew the chase was finally over.

 

Ramos expects a little smile from the boss, but all he gets is a frown, from the small portion of his face he can see. He can’t help but gulp at that.

 

“What else?” His voice is barely above a whisper. The boss is upset, possibly fuming. The man never shows his emotions, his face and body never tense or loosen, and one must have to guess his mood. Fuck, Sergio has to be incredibly delicate, or else he might end up like Pepe.

 

“He teaches football to kids, he’s a coach for a team. And he takes a dance class with a bunch of middle-aged moms. He is learning how to bake. And uh…”

 

“And?” That’s when Sergio sees it, the clench of his fist.

 

“There’s a guy.” Sergio can’t help but shake, his boss’ small gesture made it seem as if he took up the whole space of the office. Ramos feels as if he’s suffocating.

 

“Show me.” And with that, Cristiano turns around and walks to his desk. Sergio hastily puts down the file with all the photographs and information on the table.

 

30 minutes. It took half an hour for Cristiano to digest the new information. 10 minutes were taken to read the new identity Leo has created for himself, and the rest were spent analyzing the pictures.

 

Sergio has to take a double take when he sees the vulnerability in his friend’s eyes for the first time in a long time, two years to be exact. Two years of chasing someone.

 

“Cris, I know I’m supposed to be in work mode, but I’m your friend first. Talk to me.”

 

Cris straightens himself with a neutral expression, fixes his suit, and turns back around to face the outside.

 

“Make sure you don’t lose him like last time, I expect him to be tied up in my room.”

 

“Of course, whatever you say _boss_.” Sergio wants to say so much, wants to throw things and punch the goddamn wall. Instead, he walks away.

 

“Oh and Sese”. He stops in his tracks. Cristiano isn’t one for nicknames in this environment, but the news of the little shit is already affecting him. Two long ass fucking years, and he still has Cris wrapped around his finger.

 

“Remind Leo what happens when he’s with another man.”

 

“Cris, the guy is married-“

 

“Did I stutter?”

 

“No, sir. If that will be all.” Sergio leaves the office, closing the door behind him to find Geri, his assistant, gossiping with the building’s janitor. Ramos indicates him to follow, and the tall Spaniard huffs and obeys.

 

“Let me know who the father is. Or better yet, to make it less complicated and tell me who isn’t the father.”

 

The minute they step into the elevator, Geri starts asking. “What happened? Is everything ok? You were in there for a long time; I thought he was cutting off your finger or something. Sergio, tell me!”

 

“We found Leo.”

 

“That’s great. I can’t wait to see him.” Geri looks happy, but the again he did study theater.

 

“Give me your phone.” Sergio commands while extending his hand, palm up, towards his assistant.

 

“Excuse me? You have your own goddamn phone. Did you break it again? I’m getting you an old Nokia phone, ‘cause this is the 5th phone this month. And honey, iPhones are very expensive. We got money, but we ain’t got _that_ much.”

 

“You done?” That earns Sergio a gasp. “Give me your fucking phone, I know you’re the leak, and you should be happy Cris has a soft spot for you or else you’d be tied to a wall by now.”

 

Gerard looks distressed, but a stubborn bastard will always remain stubborn, so he doesn’t budge.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“Oh really?” Sergio crosses his arms facing his assistant. “You really don’t know what I’m talking about?”

 

“Nope! Didn’t know there was a leak in the first place.”

 

“Huh.” Ramos casually opens a small compartment under the elevator buttons, and slams the emergency stop button. He goes back to his previous stance, looking like a predator.

 

“What the fuck? Are you crazy?”

 

“We are not leaving until you tell me everything. If you’re going to be stubborn, I’ll be worse.”

 

Gerard knows from first-hand experience how his boss is so he speaks (after twenty minutes of torturous silence where Geri would whisper insults aimed at his boss). “I care about Leo. He deserves better, someone who has a proper job and is , oh you know, not fucking insane. So I would text him, every time I found out there was a lead, and he would go somewhere.”

 

“You never knew where?”

 

“No, it was safer that way.” There is an awkward silence, until Gerard breaks it with a whisper. “What will he do to him?”

 

“He wants me to torture the guy he’s with. Judging the way they are together, it seems like they are friends, but knowing Cris.”

 

“Are you?” No matter how long Gerard has been with his boss, he can never accept that this man has done, and keeps doing, horrific things.

 

“Cris is in a weird place right now, in his head. He’ll change his mind…”

 

“But?”

 

“If he orders me to, then I have to.” Geri looks away from Sergio, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

 

“This is why I want Leo away from him. Don’t you see? That man is a ticking time bomb!”  


“Voice down!” Sergio orders. “Listen, I know you care about the kid more so then Cris, but I need him back. I can’t keep burying or burning bodies of every idiot that pisses him off to the slightest. There are people who are worried, or worse getting closer to putting Cris behind bars.”

 

“Well if you want my phone”, the tall man takes out his phone from his pocket and places it in his boxers, “come and get it.”

 

When the elevator doors open at the ground floor, James sees two dishevelled Spaniards: Sergio with a smirk, and Geri with swollen lips, neck full of love bites, and failing to conceal a boner.

 

“Guys! Stop it! You guys are giving free porn to security, when they should be doing their jobs!”


	2. Chapter 2

_4 Years Ago…_

 

It all began with a funeral on a rainy day. When Cris arrives to the graveyard where the latest deceased is buried, he sees the last member of the Cuccittini family sitting alone with rows of empty chairs. Lionel Messi, from what the file read, is the last man standing to complete the hit list the Germans have created, and Cristiano is planning to ruin their fun. Today is the day where Lionel will meet his maker.

 

Cristiano, eyes locked on the newly covered ground, sits next to Leo. There’s a comfortable silence between them, the only sound being the rain, until Ronaldo decides to speak up.

 

“Death is a funny little thing isn’t it? One minute you’re breathing, thinking, _living_ , and the next you’re no more… It’s hard to imagine.” Cristiano shifts himself to properly look at his next victim.

 

Lionel keeps looking at his last living relative’s grave. His eyes speak of finality, as if he is expecting death. He’s not wrong, thinks Cris.

 

“So you killed them all?” A rhetorical question, but a smart guess.

 

“No, it was the Jäger family. For a bunch of Germans, they do love to stir drama. I’m just here to add some Portuguese flavour.”

 

Lionel moves his head towards the left, to see who this strange man is. He first catches his eyes, the ones staring directly at them with an intensity of a hungry predator. Lionel then notices the big scar on Cristiano’s right check, from the corner of the mouth to almost reaching his jaw under the cheekbone; it looks as if someone carved a smile. His eyes widen in realization when he recognizes the man as the upcoming mob boss with a bunch of random people by his side. The man has no fixed family, as a normal mob family would.

 

“So you’re going to kill me?”

 

“You seem very calm, too calm. Is it ‘cause of that depression thing you have? That makes you suicidal right?” The question causes the little man to visibly tense his whole body, hands forming into fists and teeth grinding.

 

“How do you know?” A soft whisper is all Cristiano gets as a reply, which is a surprise, because he expected a punch.

 

“I know every single detail about you. I know about your first word, your first tooth that fell out, the schools you’ve attended, the autism, how your parents had made you take classes for the whole speech shit. I also know about your passion for helping, wanting to become a paediatrician, but didn’t have the grades. That was the year you witnessed your first murder, the one your father committed. By the way, Higuain had it coming. Was that when the whole depression shit started?” A silence from the small man is the response, so Cristiano continues. “And then it gets even crazier. You came out loud and proud at 16, and your parents kicked you out. You started living with a friend. Hm… what was his name?”

 

“Luis”, it isn’t a whisper this time. Cristiano then continues his monologue, while watching his prey.

 

“Right, Luis. You never saw them again, until now, when they started dropping like flies; even then they didn’t invite you. And yet here you are. Out of curiosity, why?”

 

“They are family. No matter the grief they cause, they are my blood.”

 

“You haven’t talked to them in over 7 years, and your debt seems to have increased since you took responsibility for this one.”

 

“If you can’t tell, I’m the only one who can do the service.”

 

“Funny. In a time like this, you can make jokes. That’s brave of you Lionel.” Cristiano’s tone shows no hint of emotion.

 

“What do you want? There’s a reason why you’re here.”

 

With a sigh, the boss explains. “The Germans will probably torture you first, and then if they are nice they’ll kill you. So I’m here, to make sure that doesn’t happen, also I really don’t like Germans.” There is a pause in which Cristiano is thinking of how he should continue. “You look like a good kid, you do a bunch of charity and shit, and not a lot of people care. I appreciate the kindness you have, and I want to make sure your death is painless. You have no connection to the family whatsoever, it would make no sense for me to hold a grudge on you, even though I have a feeling you would piss me off somehow.”

 

Cristiano gives a shaky smile of reassurance to Lionel, but he realizes he is scaring the little guy, so he drops it.

 

“That’s it?” It’ usually this time when they start begging for their life, talking about their kids, or wife, or even their pet dogs (Cristiano kept the dogs, he’s selfish, deal with it).

 

Cristiano starts thinking while examining Lionel from head to toe. A simple fellow is simple description of him, but there is so much more. His hair is a simple haircut that appears to have been done by himself. His eyes are deep brown and hold so much intelligence, as if he has all the answers to the world. His face isn’t handsome, but is cute, which suits his whole personality. Lionel is wearing a suit that is at least 2 times his size, and has probably seen better days. The man looks like a mess, a typical New Yorker whose living pay check by pay check.

 

“Give me a reason why I should let you live. Anything, just tell me.”

 

“I have no one or nothing to live for”, Lionel blankly stares at Cristiano, “Do whatever you want.”

 

Cris doesn’t like the answer at all, so he breaks the eye contact between them. A part of him would prefer a fucking poem than this.

 

“Get in the car, I have other shit to do.” Lionel leaves him to himself, and Cristiano can’t help but rub his chest. Something strange is happening to Cris’ heart, but he doesn’t know what.

****** 

 The ride to the Ronaldo building is lengthy one. Pepe, the driver, and Sergio, the consigliere and passenger, are sitting in the front seat, both glancing quickly at each other and at Lionel. The little guy is staring at his hands in his lap, lost in thought. The boss is openly watching Lionel, trying to figure the motive out.

 

Once they get to the basement, Gerard is there, directing the workers where the plastic should be covering and threatening that there shouldn’t be any blood after everything is bear. His eyes then land on Lionel, and they widen.

 

“Since when in the fuck have we started killing children?” Gerard is about to strangle someone.

 

“He’s 23; he’s legal.” Cris smirks at his strange friend.

 

“Oh for the love of Jesus, I’m not watching this.” Geri leaves the room with the works, and gives a worried look to the small guy they brought in. His worried gaze then go to Sergio, who shakes his head in response.

 

“Alright Lionel, any last words?” Cristiano takes off his jacket, and rolls his sleeves to his elbows.

 

With his head down, he shakes it. This sets something off in the tall man, but he ignores it.

 

“Alright then.” He comes up to Lionel pointing the gun to his head.

 

That’s when Leo decides to look at Cris for the final time. Something struck the Portuguese, and for the first time he is unsure. When Cris does a task, there is certainty; he never changes his mind. But this… Fucking hell, who the fuck has eyes like that? He lowers the gun.

 

“Lionel, I need you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me?” The man in question nods, and obeys.

 

Yet, this doesn’t change the feeling Cris is experiencing. It feels strange, foreign. So with a sigh, he hands the gun to Sergio, who is confused by all of this.

 

“I need you two to leave. Now.” Ramos gives his boss one look “ _Do the right thing_ ”, and shuts the door on his way out.

 

“Lionel, open your eyes. You’re going to stay here for a while, long enough for the Germans to forget about you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re going to be living with us, Lionel, so you should know to never question me. I’ll handle everything, and my priority for you is to keep you safe. Come, it’s late and I need to fucking relax.”

 

Lionel doesn’t budge; he’s looking around trying to figure out about the sudden change. He opens his mouth to question the tall man, but closes shortly after when he sees the glare.

 

“Good. We’ll figure something out as time goes by, but now I need some fucking sleep. So let’s go.”

 

***  


“The kid’s still alive?” Gerard asks in disbelief, as he watches the little one following the leader, his body almost plastered to the boss’ back.

 

“This isn’t going to be good.” Says Sergio, taking the last drag of his cigarette, and putting it out under his shoe.

 

“I always thought Cris is into vixens… Well love comes in many forms.”

 

Sergio sighs and replies, “Geri, shut the fuck up.”

 

“This attitude is why I don’t let your dick in me.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of dom cris... holy moly! the next chapter will also be a flashback! it's to give context on how these two became a couple! lemme know if there are mistakes, or if you enjoyed it! My tumblr is weird-alert.tumblr.com so if ever you guys have ideas message me there, cuz i dont think ao3 has a messaging system!


	3. Chapter 3

The thing about Leo is that he was so fucking polite, and it pisses Cris off. He remembers when they got back in the car after that inceident.

_Flashback_

The feeling in Cris’ heart overwhelms him, he busies himself by texting the doctor who works for the gang. He’s also ignoring the man sat next to him, not standing the way he gave up so easily earlier.

 

“Excuse me, may I know your name?” Of course his heart beats faster, like some fucking idiot. Maybe Cris is going crazy…

 

“You don’t have to be so fucking polite, sweet cheeks.” Cris’ smirk appears. “It’s Cristiano, Cristiano Ronaldo. But you can call me Cris.”

 

“Cris.” Leo says, and the smirk disappears, instead an intense look takes place. “Well thank you, Cris, for helping me.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Cris goes back to concentrating on his phone. “Where the fuck is Pepe?” That’s when the driver appears. “What took you so long?”

 

“Sorry boss, I was just helping others out.” The man watches Leo through the rear-view mirror.

 

Without looking up from his phone, “Eyes on the road Pepe, if I see them stray, the dogs will have new chew toys.”

 

“Dogs!” The little guy exclaims. Never mind, Lionel is going crazy, not him.

 

“What about dogs?” His eyes leave the device, only to land on the small man. So fucking tiny…

 

“My dogs! I can’t believe I forgot about them! Cris, please, can I bring them with me?”

 

“Listen kid, just because I didn’t kill you, doesn’t mean I’m going to start taking favours from you.” Cris sees something that twists his heart, that little shit had tears in his eyes.

 

“Oh”, he sniffles, “I understand.” He looks out the window, trying to hide his face.

 

“Fucking hell”, Cris picks up the phone and calls Sergio. “Listen when you’re taking his clothes, don’t forget to bring his dogs, and whatever else those shits come with.” He turns to Lionel, “if they shit in the house, I’ll kill them.”

 

The hopeful expression helps ease the pain in Cris’ heart, “they won’t, I promise. Thank you so much! I can’t believe I forgot about them, I love them so much.”

 

The rest of the ride is silent, other than the usual chaos in the downtown area.

 

When they get home, there are three suitcases, and three horrid looking animals Cris has ever seen. Leo pushes him away, runs to them and goes on his knees to greet them. They all jump around him, yapping and licking, getting excited to see their human friend. It’s cute, so unbearably cute that Gerard starts filming the whole thing while awing like an idiot.

 

“Look at that Cris, aw, you know I always hated your choice of whores, but this one… This one, I’m okay with.” Geri is still filming, and has the dumbest grin on his face that Cris wants to smack it off.

 

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?”

 

“Nope.” Geri tries to call the man. “Hey kid!” He turns to Cris. “What’s his name?”

 

“Lionel, but call him Le-“

 

“Hey Leo!” That gets his attention. “Can you introduce us to your dogs.”

 

“Of course.” His smile wide and bright, it’s such a sight that Cris had to rub his chest, he really needs to go see a doctor. “This is Lola.” He points to a dark grey American pit bull terrier with a front leg missing. “This one is Bob, he loves to watch SpongeBob.” He rubs the head of a huge Saint Bernard with one eye shut. “And this big guy is Winnie.” If the other dog is huge, this one is gigantic. The beast is all black, but had a large white scar on his face. Lola is busy licking Leo and rubbing her head against his; Bob lays himself over Leo’s lap with his tongue out. And Winnie (or beast, as Cris calls it) is on all fours standing over the trio protectively, staring at Cris.

 

“Winnie kinda reminds me of someone.” Geri whispers to the boss.

 

“How are you still alive? You’re so fucking annoying.”

 

“’Cause I’m fucking amazing, and no swearing in front of company.”

 

“Oh, right Sergio.”

 

Geri gasps at that. “You whore.” He walks away to join Leo.

 

***

 

Cris snaps out of it when his phone rings. The time indicates midnight, and he should be heading home, where Leo might be. But nervousness is holding him back.

 

Cris picks up, and let’s the other speak first. “Hey boss, we have a problem.” Isco, one of the men sent to retrieve him is on the other line. Cris didn’t answer, waiting for him to continue. “We went to his place, and everything’s gone, all of his clothes and shit. We think he’s on the run.”

 

“Then find him.” He cuts the line, and rubs his face in frustration. He hears a whine at his side. He twists his chair until he faces the source.

 

“I know Winnie, I miss Leo too.” Cris rubs the dog’s head. “But he’ll be here soon, I promise.”

 

***

 

Sergio, for the first time in a while, is sleeping peacefully. Finally the stress Cris was causing to the whole family will end soon. Everything is going to be A-Okay.

 

But his telephone rings, a little past midnight, and that’s never a good sign.

 

Sergio sits up, which wakes Geri up, and takes his phone from his nightstand. “Hello.”

 

“Consigliere,” Isco speaks up, “I told the boss the news.”

 

“What news?” Ramos sees Geri sit up as well; the tall man wraps his ling arms around his waist and nuzzles into the crook of his short boyfriend’s neck. Geri lets out a loud yawn.

 

“Leo escaped.” Fuck. “There’s something I have to tell you that I didn’t say to Boss.”

 

“Spit it out.” Sergio gently detangles himself from his boyfriend, and gets out of the bed. He begins to walk back and forth.

 

“Marcelo hacked into the airport, and he went to New Orleans.”

 

Sergio stops walking. “That’s it?” He asks incredulously. “Go there, and bring him back.”

 

“We believe he might be getting help.” Sergio’s eyes narrow, Isco sounds as if he wanted to say more.

 

“Isco, stop wasting my fucking time, I’m already pissed off, can you imagine how the boss will be?” Ramos threatens.

 

“His location shows that he’s in a house, the House of the Rising Sun.”

 

“Fuck.” Sergio grips his hair with his free hand. “Fuck. We’re fucked.”

 

“So what do I do?”

 

“Let me talk to Cris, and I’ll let you know. And make sure no one goes to New Orleans.”  
  
“Got it boss.”

 

Ramos throws the device onto the bed, and stands in the middle of the room, with his hands on his hips.

 

“He’s gonna kill me.”

 

“Who are you talking about, baby?” Geri asks, his voice laced with confusion.

 

“Cris. Leo got out of Texas, before we could get to him.”

 

“Honey, I’m 100% su-“ Geri stops himself and thinks about the numerous time Leo slipped through their fingers. “70% sure he won’t kill you.”

 

Sergio groans, “he’s in New Orleans.” He expects his boy friend to quickly grasp what he’s implying.

 

“What’s so bad about that?”

 

“The House of the Rising Sun.”

 

Geri gasps. “Fuck. How in the fuck does Leo know about them?”

 

“Really? You’re going to ask this after what he did? Everything he does shouldn’t be a surprise anymore.”

 

Geri ignores what he said, “I’m 20% he won’t kill you.” He extends his arms wide, waiting for his boyfriend to come to him for comfort.

 

Sergio lets go of the past, and goes to him. He pushes both of them down, so he can lay on top of Geri, with his head on his chest. Geri runs his fingers through Sese’s hair, and pats the head from time to time.

 

Of course, the Catalan breaks the silence, “he probably won’t kill you, but he might cut your dick off.”

 

Sese groans in response.

 

“I would finally get to top!”

 

And Sergio questions his relationship once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... Sorry..

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you like it! Hehe, poor leo...


End file.
